This invention relates to a pedal for a bicycle, and more particularly to a pedal for a bicycle, which has a pedal body and a bearing mechanism for supporting the pedal body to a crank arm, the body being equipped with a toe clip and a toe strap.
Generally, a bicycle, especially a racing bicycle, has pedal bodies provided with toe clips and toe straps so that a driver secures his shoes to the pedal bodies by means of the toe clips and toe straps and forcibly revolves the crank arms by raising the pedals as well as treading them. The pedal bodies are each displaced vertically with respect to a spindle and one-sided-supported to the crank arm, so that the centroid of the body is positioned under the axis of the spindle and the foot bearing surface is directed upwardly.
Since the pedal body is one-sided-supported to the crank arm, the bearing mechanism, when subjected to a greater unbalanced load, causes wear at its bearings or a bend at the spindle, resulting in a rough rotation of the pedal body after long use.
The toe clip, which is attached to the outer surface of a front side-plate at the pedal body, has a poor mounting stability and also is not adjustable in position especially longitudinally of the pedal body.
Furthermore, in the conventional pedal, the front sideplate which is attached to the pedal body and a front portion thereof are formed to extend approximately at right angles to the forward moving direction of the bicycle. Hence, air resistance against the pedal increases, which is a particular problem in racing bicycles.